Cntrl-Alt-HYDRA
by batman100
Summary: The X-Gang get hold of a new Internet program, and things get totally haywire when HYDRA agents show up...at the X-Mansion...with armed weapons. Oh boy...


**Cntrl-Alt-HYDRA**

"Remember that new InterNet DX thing we got from Stark Tower last week?" Kitty asked Jean as she was snoozing on the couch

"Mmmm…five more minutes…" Jean groaned before rolling over and snoring

Kitty rolled her eyes and leaned forward "I **said**, remember…"

"What I **do** remember was the nice dream I was having of me and Scott on a cruise through the Bahamas. Now, if you'd let me sleep, maybe I'll let you on board!" Jean hissed before laying down again

"Ok ok sheesh. Get your beauty sleep." Kitty gasped, walking out while Jean snoozed before seeing Kurt

"Hey Kurt, you seen Scott anywhere?" Kitty asked as Kurt had a sheepish look over that question

"Um…ug, eh, ebber-ding" Kurt stammered hysterically

"What?! Kurt, speak **English** for goodness sakes!" Kitty snapped, incredibly confused by Kurt's reaction

"Scott! Internet! Database! Net-hacking! SHIELD! Viral! Cyberspace! Oh! Money!" Tabitha rushed in, blubbering hysterically

"Will somebody tell me what the **hell** is going on here?!" Jean snapped, annoyed by the one too many interruptions

"Scott! Internet! Database! Net-hacking! SHIELD! Viral! Cyberspace! Oh! Money!" Tabitha rambled again

Jean just looked at Tabitha strangely then groaned and muttered…" Ok, will someone **calmly** tell me what is going on? And more to the point, where's Scott? And what's that loud beeping?" Jean hissed, covering her ears

"Uh-oh." Kurt winced, trying to slip away before Jean snagged him with his tail

"Kurt, what did you do?" Jean asked, with a fiery look

"Uh…remember that new virtual reality program Scott downloaded last Tuesday?" Kurt asked with a sheepish smile

"Yeah? Why?" Jean answered

"Well…" Kurt started before Tabitha shouted out the answer

"He hacked into the Danger Room control panels, and downloaded top-secret blueprints from SHIELD and parts of Avalon, and newly designed weapons and…I've said too much, eh?" Tabitha winced, as Jean gave her a shocked look

"Tabitha…Who did you leave watching him on the Internet?" Jean asked calmly, making claw marks on the mahogany table

"All right! Who's the wise guy that placed all these internet cords into the War Room computer?!" Forge barked in the sub-basement

"Hey guys! Uh…I think several SHIELD marshals are here." Bobby shouted, rushing in nervously

"What's the problem?" Kitty asked

"Well…They have arrest warrants for us and they also have a couple fighter jets surrounding the area." Bobby winced

"Wait a minute! That's not SHIELD! It's…oh **no**." Jean winced

"What now?!" Scott snapped rushing to the window

"Hy-hy-hy…" Jean babbled nervously

"Spit it out, for crying out loud!" Logan snorted

"Funny. I didn't know hyenas could pilot fighter jets." Bobby giggled with a goofy look

"Oh for…those are not hyenas, you moron! It's HYDRA!" Logan gasped exasperatedly

"Uh, don't look now, but…" Bobby winced before ducking for cover

"BLAMMMM!"

"The hell was that?!" Jean asked, getting up carefully

"…didn't know the microwave could do **that**." Evan muttered, limping in with soot marks on his face with Remy, Rogue and Lance following

"Please don't tell me HYDRA placed a bomb in the sub-basement…" Jean moaned

"Hit the deck!" Scott shouted as he and the X-Gang dove for cover

"KA-BLAMMMM!"

"Run! The Danger Room's on fire!" John screamed hysterically, as he and the New Mutants ran for cover

"We gotta shut off that Internet crap!" Jean hissed as machine gun bullets rattled through the hallways

"What?! Jean, there are fifteen Hydra soldiers out there, and I'm telling you: One false crazy move and they'll **open fire**!" Scott hissed

"Hold on, I managed to plug in a kill code on the InterNet. If I can purge the Net, it should knock out the energy on the jets, causing that and the soldiers to nicely disintegrate, no mess whatsoever." Forge noted

"Well, get that thing going. And make it fast." Scott ordered before pulling out his handgun

"What are you doing?!" Kurt gasped

"Whattaya think? With the soldiers distracted, what we got here's a golden opportunity!" Scott grinned, taking aim at a soldier's crotch

"Scott! Don't shoot!" Jean gasped, before Scott pulled the trigger

"BANG!"

"Gott en himmel!" The latter soldier cringed painfully, grasping his bullet-riddled foot

"I thought you said you were gonna shoot him in the…" Forge started before Jean clamped her hand over his mouth

"Forge! Not in front of the children!" Jean hissed before turning to Scott "That was a more appropriate target." She complimented with a wink

"Ok! The Net's offline!" Forge announced

"Now what?" Jean asked hopefully

"First off, you might wanna cover you ears. The jets exploding can be pretty…" Forge started before a tremendous explosion occurred

"BLAMM!"

"HYDRA SOLDIERS! RETREAT!" a general ordered as the soldiers fled the half war-torn mansion

"Well…the soldiers left, the jets are now a pile of burnt metal…and the Net is now offline." Scott said, triumphant of the X-Gang's survival over the bizarre events

"Actually that was pretty fun. That was like a video game, don't ya think?" Bobby remarked before the X-Gang stared at him "What?"


End file.
